The Secret Love
by Daya's Naughty Pari
Summary: Shhh... I wanna tell you a story But its even better when you come closer to me and I whispers. And ya its a Dareya Fic.


**He'ya Friends...**

 **Am here with a new story based on Dareya. Hope you all like it. The plot was inspired by a book.**

 **And ya Some scenes and words in this story might not be suitable for readers below the age of 15. Reader's discretion is requested. Those who are easily offended by adult scenes, shall read at their own risk. Here you go. Enjoy.**

A well built man, approximately 6 foot 5, his chest and biceps protruding from his half sleeve's denim t-shirt stood beside the window leaned his head against the wall. Closing his eyes, he sucked in a gulp of aromatic, icy cold air as faint hums reached his ears. Slowly, the faint hums started getting louder and took the form of a screaming, whispering melody.

The weather changes drastically. All of a sudden it was getting dark. Rain water dripped down their flapping wings as a booming thunder tore out of the sky.

Thunder outlined the atmosphere with occasional booms and flash of lightening. On the floor there were the pieces of mirrors. He stared at his reflection and the reflection of a person behind mirror's pieces stared back at him. He was quite handsome, but it was disguised by a soured look and a perpetual scowl on his face. It seemed as if he was angry at the world .. No ... Actually He was angry with himself, with his nature. Actually he hated himself. Because The only girl he loved, was died and its because of him. Or He thought so. And he never confess his love to her . A gust of wind brought him out of his thought. He closed the window door and laid on his bed and tried to sleep, After some time the far away sleep came near and embraced him.

 **######**

They stood under the bright, beautiful forest. There was a peaceful air around them, "Finally the mission is over, He gave a smile to her. " Shreya, main Aas - pass dekhta hoon agar khin network hai to Acp sir ko inform kar deta hoon", he said and went away.

( Daya and Shreya were cid officers and they were on a mission which was over and all the goons were died in cross firing or they thought so.)

Daya was on other side to found any network on satellite phone and the another side shreya stood in front of the canvas and saw Daya there . Just thinking about him, Her eyes swept over his tanned face with his pronounced brow, He was attractive in a different way, he was just an intelligent, handsome man. Her gaze traveled down his body taking in his slightly muscular chest. He had a laugh that took her to the moon. And his voice, deep timbered, made her stomach do butterfly dances _ well it made her aroused. He was beyond exquisite.

She loves him so much. She was crazy for him. And She was a beautiful girl with shoulder length hair, bright black eyes, olive skin – all added to an exotic look to her. Daya loves her too but neither had confessed their love to other. Both were hesitant to make the first move.

She was lost in himself completely when the sound of rustling of leaves made her look around and scan the surroundings as she heard a awkward voice. She tried to locate the source of the sound and She noticed that someone was point out at Daya. From his behind from some distance and about to fire. Her heart froze. Tree tops loomed above her head and the dry ferns and leaves whispered under her feet as she ran towards Daya.

"Daya", she screamed and pushed him away. He fell down but Soon rebounded and noticed someone fired a bullet. He fired him back and he died. As He stood shreya rushing to him and hugged him tightly. "Aap thik to hai na Daya sir, main to bhut dar gayi thi," she said and burst in tears. "Agar apko kuch hobjata to main.." she sobbed.

He was shocked for few seconds and then wrapped his arms around her .

"Shreya , mujhe kuch nhi hua . Main thik hoon", he said to made her calm.

After some time They broke their hug and shreya kissed him softly on his lips "Daya sir I love you. I know this is not the time and place but still I wanna say that how much I love you. Because this is the only time when I can say this. I love you since our first times I tried to confess you my feelings but couldn't. ", she said with her closing eyes in one breath.

He was stood there as If he was stoned with his wide opened eyes.

(Though He also love her. but never confess it, never show it)

After few seconds she opened her eyes slowly and gave him a smoldering look inviting him to join her . His eyes were boring into her. Felt the magic – the instant attraction – the love making. Passion was sparking between them both. No rational thoughts in their mind.

He grabbed her head with both hands and devoured her mouth. Leaning into him, she opened her mouth receiving his tongue as they savagely kissed. Her hands wrapped around Daya's back.

They broke up with a gasp.

And In few seconds Again their lips got locked but this time it was more vigorously. His eyes filled with intensity and desire. Daya stepped over to her and began sucking the hollow of her neck. A light moan was escaped from her mouth.

Golden specks of sunlight speared in through the fiery orange canopy of the forest. The red autumn leaves shriveled up and crackled under their feet.

He pulled himself from her and looked at shreya's face. It was pale , ashen "Shreya.. shreya what happen ?", he asked , in worried tone.

Shreya fell down . His heart stopped when he looked down. Blood seeped from her stomach, soaking the shirt .

"Shreya... ", he screamed in painful voice. " tumhe goli lagi hai. Tum bich m aa gayi. Tumne esa kyun kia shreya . mujhe bchane ke lie tum .. " , he said in teary voice.

"Maine kha tha na main apke lie kuch bhi kar sakti hoon. Bas apne last time me main ek bar apko touch karna chahti thi. Apke love ko kareeb se feel karna chahti thi.", she said.

"shreya ... Nhi shreya, ese mat bolo . Tumhe kuch nhi hoga. Main tumhe kuch nhi hone doonga. sab ate hi honge. Hum hospital chalte hai. tumhe kuch nhi hoga ", he said in tears.

"Nhi sir, ab kuch nhi ho Sakta. Bas ek baar vo bol dijiye , Jo main sunna chahti hoon.", she said , breathing hardly.

"Shreya.. Tumhe kuch nhi hoga ", he said.

"Plz sir ", she said, her eyes going to shut slowly.

"Shreya.. I .. I .." . he couldn't complete his sentence.

A threatening silence lull the whole forest quiet. Even the wind stopped howling, leaving a frightening atmosphere hanging on the cold forest air. storm was already approached .

Shreya didn't breath now. She was no more.

But Daya's lungs were too weak now to produce a sound. His whimpers and squeals echoed through the depths of the cliff.

The surroundings changed into the same illusion of that peaceful forest.

He swooped her head onto his lap and screamed. His heart felt like it was sliced into a million pieces. Her mesmerizing eyes stared into nothingness and her soft black hair swayed in the breeze.

The ground covered in orange leaves quickly turned crimson. The color of blood. Tears squeezed under his clinched eyelids. he let out a blood-curdling scream which echoed through the woods and a flock of birds flew helter-skelter. his screams died out when his voice gave up and he could produce nothing but a whimper. Tears rolled down his flustered cheeks. his heart froze with guilt and shame.

 **#######**

His eyes fluttered open as he frantically sat up on his bed, breathless, with his chest heaving wildly. he rested his heavily-pounding head on the headboard. His eyes skimmed the dark room and he realized that he was having the same nightmare...again.

His sleepy daze had vanished and he flung his legs across the bed.

Flicking the bedside lamp on, he tried to adjust his pupils to the bright yellow light as he looked at the watch.

3 a.m.

This should've been the point where he switch off the lamp and go back to sleep, but he was scared that he might have the nightmare again. So he decided to stay awake.

he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm and groaned. He sat on the edge of his mattress, staring a photo sitting under the lamp shade.

Picking up the frame, he smiled at it and a bright smile stared back at him from behind the glass.

He stared at shreya's pic. "I wish you were here. I'm having nightmares and I can't sleep, I kill you. And I couldn't fulfill your last wish".

The crickets resumed their noise and he got the same reply. Silence.

Running a finger through the frame's glass, he sighed as the same sad thoughts swirled in his mind.

"You know what hurts the most? That I never confess you my love.

You know I tried many times to tell you how I feel

I tried to tell you but I was really weak

Words didn't come easily,

When you get close I shiver,

I watch you when you smile,

I watch you when you cry,

And I didn't understand,

I couldn't found a way to tell you,

( I used These lines from a song "wish I was your lover").

And now its too late . You're not here to listen them and I'll be sorrowing forever.

That you are not alive; And why I have to live in this hell." , His voiced cracked, and tear drops rolled down his cheeks. He whimpered," I simply wish you could take me away from this place. I wish you would know that the life is worthless without you. Did you leave me... on purpose?Did you really just... abandon me?"

Again, the crickets answered with their usual noise. he sighed," I need you. Talk to me. Please."he didn't expect any answer and none came. After all, pictures don't talk.

He sighed and placed the photo from again on its place.

He took sleeping pills. Then played a song in his mobile and laid again and tried to sleep.

Yeah

[Brian:]

You are my fire

The one desire

Believe when I say

I want it that way

[Nick:]

But we are two worlds apart

Can't reach to your heart

When you say

That I want it that way

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

[AJ:]

Am I your fire

Your one desire

Yes I know it's too late

But I want it that way

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a heartache

Tell me why

Ain't nothin' but a mistake

Tell me why

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

[Kevin:]

Now I can see that we're falling apart

From the way that it used to be, yeah

No matter the distance

I want you to know

That deep down inside of me...

(A song of Backstreet Boys)

"Daya" a soft voice came.

He opened his eyes. "Shreya.." he surprised to found her in front of him.

"May I have a dance with you ", she asked forwarding her hand to him.

He stared at her, for a moment, before nodding in agreement and stood to do dance with her. He kept his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He mesmerized with her beautiful eyes . "Shreya , Main tumse kuch kehna chahta hoon", he whispered.

"Haan , boliye na. Main sun rahi hoon", she said.

He leaning down to kiss her slowly, he could feel the magician smile against her lips.

He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and shreya felt his warm breath on her skin. "I love you, shreya," he murmured before placing a kiss on her shoulder. Her face was flush red. "My love for you won't lessen but will only increase by every passing second. I can't live without you", he whispered in her ears.

" I know you can't live without me. That's why am here to take you away from this place. Kya aap mere sath chalenge meri duniya me.", she asked.

"Haan, jhan tum le Jana chaho , main chalunga. Main bas tumhare sath rahna chahta hoon", he said .

She smiled and A strong bright white light flashed from the window. And they walked together in that with holding each other's hand. And got invisible.

At the another side Daya's body laid on the bed and on the table lamp the bottel of sleeping pills was empty was taken by him. But in the absence of mind he took all the pills .

 **The End.**

 **A/N ~ How was it? I hope its not boring . And sorry for the mistakes if I did any. Please Do Review.**

 **Bye. Good Night.**


End file.
